Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to interacting with web content, and particularly to copying web content selections.
Background Information
Web applications are applications that can be hosted within a web browser or those that can be accessed, for example, over a network such as the Internet or an intranet. Web applications are increasing in popularity due to the ubiquity of web browsers and the convenience of using a web browser as a client.
Web applications and other interactive web content are often constructed and rendered in a browser using Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) and associated scripts. Using mark-up languages such as HTML 5, it is possible to build rich in-browser applications (e.g., image editors). Web applications, such as image editors, enable users to view and edit content (e.g., photographs) within their web browser. Other web applications enable users to read books displayed as scanned images. However, users are unable to copy content selections (e.g., cropped image regions or interactive content) rendered within these web applications to a system clipboard.